wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivory
Class of 2018 Lisa Moretti (November 26, 1961) is an American female professional wrestler. Best known to fans as Ivory in World Wrestling Entertainment, she also wrestled as Tina Ferrari in the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling and as Tina Moretti in the Powerful Women of Wrestling, the Ladies Sports Club, the American Wrestling Association and the Ladies Professional Wrestling Association. She was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2018. Professional wresting career World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment Her first appearance in WWF was accompanying The Godfather, a "pimp"-character who was accompanied by women called "hos", to the ring. On the February 13, 1999 episode of Raw, however, Ivory was introduced as the love interest of Mark Henry. Ivory acted as the valet for the tag team of Mark Henry and D'Lo Brown, Ivory made her televised WWF in-ring debut on the February 15 episode of Raw as a fan favorite, teaming with Brown to face Jeff Jarrett and Debra in an intergender tag team match that ended in a no-contest. Ivory faced Debra in a singles match on the March 1 episode of Raw, defeating Debra by disqualification after she was attacked by the Pretty Mean Sisters (Jacqueline Moore and Terri Runnels). At WrestleMania XV on March 28, Ivory accompanied D'Lo Brown and Test to the ring for their WWF Tag Team Championship title match against Jarrett and Owen Hart. Jarrett and Hart retained their title following interference from Moore, Runnels, and Debra. During this time, the women in the WWF were known more for their appearances rather than their wrestling abilities, and featuring women in strip matches or farcical "slop matches"—a match that takes place in a pool full of slop—was common. Ivory, who was a trained wrestler, won the Women's Championship on June 14, by defeating Debra and defended her title against Tori at SummerSlam on August 22. Her feud with Tori turned Ivory into a villain. Ivory continued to feud with Tori in the weeks following SummerSlam, defeating her in the first ever WWF women's hardcore match on September 6. Next, Ivory was challenged by Luna Vachon, who Ivory defeated in a farcical hardcore match at Unforgiven on September 26. In October 1999, Ivory feuded with The Fabulous Moolah, who defeated her for the Women's Championship on October 17, 1999 at No Mercy. She, however, defeated Moolah in a rematch on the October 25 episode of Raw to win her second Women's Championship. Her second title reign ended with a loss to Miss Kitty, an un-trained wrestler, in a Four Corners Evening Gown Pool match—a match where a wrestler wins by stripping the evening gown off of her opponents—on December 12 at Armageddon. In late 1999, Ivory began playing a more conservative character. On January 23, 2000 at the Royal Rumble, she grudgingly took part in the "Miss Royal Rumble" swimsuit contest, which was won by Mae Young. She challenged Jacqueline for the Women's Championship on March 9, but she was unsuccessful. After an absence, Ivory returned to WWF television in September 2000 as a member of an alliance of conservative wrestlers known as Right to Censor. The change in character saw her don less suggestive ring attire and more conservative hairstyles. Ivory quickly began a rivalry with Women's Champion Lita, winning the Women's Championship for the third time by defeating Lita, Jacqueline, and Trish Stratus in a Fatal Four-Way match. She retained the title against Lita at the Survivor Series on November 19—with the assistance of Right to Censor leader Steven Richards. Ivory also retained her title in a Triple Threat match against Stratus and Molly Holly at Armageddon on December 10. Ivory and the Right to Censor began feuding with Chyna after the latter posed for Playboy in late 2000. On the December 7 episode of Raw, Ivory and Val Venis delivered a double-team piledriver to Chyna, which in storyline, injured her neck. Chyna challenged Ivory for the Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble on January 21, 2001. Ivory retained her title when she pinned Chyna, who had appeared to re-aggravate her neck injury. Chyna challenged Ivory for the title once more at WrestleMania X-Seven on April 1 and defeated Ivory in a brief match, ending Ivory's third reign as Women's Champion. Right to Censor disbanded on April 26, 2001. Ivory returned to WWF television on the August 6 episode of Raw, joining The Alliance during The Invasion. Ivory formed an alliance with Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler after helping them defeat Jacqueline in a handicap match, but later turned on Wilson due to her budding romance with Tajiri. Ivory eventually became the valet for Lance Storm. At No Mercy, Ivory accompanied Storm and The Hurricane to the ring, but the Hardy Boyz defeated the two men to retain their World Tag Team Championship. Ivory went on to compete in the women's division, and on November 18 at the Survivor Series, she participated in a six-pack challenge for the vacant Women's Championship, which Trish Stratus won. In early 2002, Ivory served as a trainer in the second series of Tough Enough. After the World Wrestling Federation was renamed "World Wrestling Entertainment" and the roster was split into two "brands"—Raw and SmackDown!—Ivory was drafted to the SmackDown! brand. While continuing to act as a villain, Ivory engaged in a brief feud with Tough Enough co-winners Linda Miles and Jackie Gayda, which led to her facing Miles on the June 8 edition of Velocity. Ivory won the match after Gayda turned into a villainess and shoved Miles off the top rope and costing her the match. On the June 13 edition of SmackDown!, Ivory teamed with the evil Gayda in a losing outing against Miles and Trish Stratus. Along with several other SmackDown! wrestlers, Ivory was traded to Raw in exchange for The Big Show in November 2002. Throughout the remainder of 2002, she teamed with Victoria and feuded with Trish Stratus. In 2003 Ivory became a fan favourite, she wrestled sporadically in the women's division. In June of that year, she had three pinfall victories over the WWE Women's Champion, Jazz, but never received a title match opportunity. Her only pay-per-view appearance in the course of the year was on December 14 at Armageddon, where she unsuccessfully challenged Molly Holly for the Women's Championship, after Molly grabbed her tights for leverage, and managed to capture the victory. She also served as a trainer on the third season of Tough Enough and did broadcasting duties at WWE events. In May of that year, she and Todd Grisham began hosting The WWE Experience, a weekly television show that recapped events from Raw and SmackDown!. On July 22, 2005, several weeks before WWE Experience ended in August 2005, WWE announced that Ivory would not be renewing her contract. Return to WWE Ivory took part in the WrestleMania Axxess convention from WrestleMania 31 on March 2015. On January 27, 2016, she appeared on the WWE Network program Table for 3, along fellow wrestlers Alundra Blayze and Molly Holly. On February 12, 2018, it was announced that Ivory would be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame class of 2018. At the ceremony on April 6, she was inducted by Molly Holly. On April 8 at WrestleMania 34, she appeared during transmission while she was introduced as part of the 2018 Hall of Fame class. Ivory made her in-ring return to WWE for the first ever all-women's pay per view, WWE Evolution to compete in a battle royale for a future title shot at the Women's Championship. She lasted longer than all of the returning female legends, only to be eliminated towards the end by Asuka. Gallery Imagepumpkin.jpg External links * Ivory on Pro Wresting Fandom * Ivory on Official WWE Wiki Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from California Category:Womens Champions Category:WWE Hall Of Fame